The present invention relates to bodybuilding competition suits and, more particularly, to a bodybuilding competition suit number tab.
Bodybuilding competition suits, especially for women, purposefully use minimal amounts of fabric in order to showcase the competitor's prowess. As a result, bodybuilding competition suits have no designated location on which their competition number can be securely pinned without damaging the suit itself, hurting the competitor, or the number falling off.
As can be seen, there is a need for a bodybuilding competition suit number tab providing a secure place for a competitor to secure their competition number without fear of damaging the suit, making themselves uncomfortable during competition, or the number falling off.